Sam Manson
Samantha Manson (or Sam) is a Goth girl who serves as a friend of Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley. She lives in Amity Park and attends Casper High. She and Tucker has been in every episode of Danny Phantom (but not "Bitter Reunions"), and will make supporting appearances in the 2017 (?) remake of the same name soon. According to The Official Encyclopedia of Muppet Characters, TV Cartoon Characters, and Animated Movie Characters which will be published in the future, during Danny Fenton's curfew, she along with Tucker, Dash, Kwan, Paulina, and many other Casper High students had left Amity Park for their three-night trip to Boston, Massachusetts, during spring break in the events of the episode "Bitter Reunions". Also it is revealed in the book that when she grows up she will get her job as a stockwoman at the Spirit Halloween store. Sam was a protagonist in Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue with Kim Possible and Rose (Huntsgirl) who helped Michael conquer Smoke in the real world. The three teen girls return for the movie's sequel to help Michael save his friends from the Seven Deadly Sins, and are joined by their friends Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, Valerie Gray, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Jake Long, and Fu Dog. In 2006, Sam guest-starred with Danny Fenton in the second episode of The Fred the Ostrich Show where, at the episode's conclusion, they were talking about this and that and performed the finale number "Some Enchanted Evening". She, Danny, and Tucker made an uncredited cameo during the credit sequence of The Fred the Ostrich & Friends Valentine Show, and was the only Danny Phantom character on [[Cartoon Fun House: Sex and Violence (2005 Pilot for The Fred the Ostrich Show)|the Cartoon Fun House pilot]] (not counting the Danny Phantom picture next to Jerry in the last control room scene). Sam makes a cameo among a huge crowd in the finale of The Fred the Ostrich Movie and is one of the attendees with Danny, Tucker, and the Total Drama cast in the wedding scene of Fred the Ostrich & His Friends Take Manhattan. She is voiced by Grey Griffin. The Official Encyclopedia of Muppet Characters, TV Cartoon Characters, and Animated Movie Characters Description Samantha "Sam" Manson was born to her parents Jeremy and Pamela Manson in the North Carolina hospital sometime in 1990. When she attended elementary school at age nine, she learned that she wanted to be a Gothic vampire for Halloween. Then, when she and her family moved to Amity Park, Ohio, at age twelve, she became a Goth for the first time, wearing purple lipstick and black combat boots, and when she first attended Casper High School at the age of 14, she now sports a ponytail and wears a green scrunchie, a black tanktop with a purple oval, a black skirt with a green crosshatch design, purple pantyhose, a black neck choker, and black bracelets (along with fake vampire fangs) her parents bought for her from Erin Oosbree's Gothic Stuff Mart, and becomes friends with Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley. Appearances *Danny Phantom **Every episode (besides "Bitter Reunions") *The Fred the Ostrich & Friends Valentine Show *The Fred the Ostrich Show: Sex and Violence *The Fred the Ostrich Show Episode 102: Connie Stevens *The Fred the Ostrich Movie *Fred the Ostrich & His Friends Take Manhattan *Fred the Ostrich: The Celebration of 30 Years *Danny Phantom *A Fred the Ostrich Family Christmas *The Portal: Part 2 *Raven's Magical Halloween with Anna, Kyle and Mordecai Quotes Sam Manson/Quotes Trivia Category:Heroes Category:Non-Disney Category:Characters Category:Non-Fanon Category:Danny Phantom Characters Category:Danny Phantom Category:Females Category:Crossover Universe Category:Crossover Universe Characters Category:Goths Category:Fictional characters